gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-86RF•FA GM III Powered Full Armor (Bulldog)
The RGM-86RF•FA GM III Powered Full Armor (Bulldog) is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Moon Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics A RGM-86RF GM III Powered equipped with enhancement parts that follow in the footsteps of the FSWS plan, granting it heavy armor and heavy firepower. The FSWS plan's added armor and weaponry were originally researched by the Earth Federation Forces during the One Year War for its Newtype Corps. After the Gryps War, the added armor, which has high resistance to projectiles, was deemed to be dead weight due to the proliferation of beam weaponry. However, interest in the armor was revived with the development of anti-beam coating technology. This Full Armor Unit equipment is basically a further development of the FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam's, but its design concept has evolved from one based on 'Protection' to one that focuses on 'Undefeatable'. Built into the equipment are several E-packs for the beam weaponry and propellant tanks, boosting the mobile suit's output and making it a speedy unit despite its bulky look. The GM III Powered Full Armor's cockpit hatch is not covered by added armor, instead, the angle of the added armor surrounding the hatch is calculated to provide cover and to improve the pilot's chance of escape. To better protect the head sensor, an added mask is fitted to deflect enemy attacks. In terms of weaponry, the GM III Powered's backpack's beam saber racks are replaced by a composite equipment unit containing a beam cannon, additional E-pack, propellant tank, and thrusters. The presence of the beam cannon is also an improvement from the original FSWS plan's rocket cannon. The two beam sabers are replaced with a more powerful double beam saber located on the left forearm's added armor. Additionally, a double beam rifle with attached shield is located on the right forearm's added armor, six grenades are stored on the side armor and multiple missiles are located on the added chest, left shoulder and leg armor. As this Full Armor Unit is a general purpose equipment, it can be fitted on all GM III units. However, due to its high piloting requirement, only a limited number was produced. The GM III Powered Full Armor is commonly called "Bulldog" due to its appearance. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament of many Federation mobile suits, mainly for intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Double Beam Rifle :A twin-barrelled beam rifle mounted on the right forearm's added armor. It is used for mid-range combat and a shield is attached to the rifle's side for defensive purposes. ;*Double Beam Saber :Two beam sabers are fixed on the left forearm's added armor for close combat. The output of the double beam saber is enhanced due to the built-in E-pack. ;*Back Beam Cannon :A beam cannon is mounted on the top right side of the backpack for mid-range attacks. With it, the GM III Powered Full Armor (Bulldog)'s firepower is expected to be comparable to a mid-range fire support unit. ;*Chest Missile Launcher :A pair of 10-tube missile launchers (also called missile pods) are mounted on top of the chest, one on each side. The launchers' hatches open when firing the missiles. ;*Shoulder Missile Pod :A 12-tube missile pod is mounted on a hardpoint at the top of the left shoulder's added armor. The pod's hatch open when firing the missiles. The missiles from this missile pod and the chest missile launchers can be fired at once for a dense missile barrage. ;*Triple Grenade :Three grenades are stored in each side skirt armor for use in close combat. ;*6-tube Leg Missile Pod :A 6-tube missile pod is located on the top of each knee's added armor for use in close combat. Unlike the chest missile launchers and shoulder missile pod, the leg missile pods do not have hatches. History Gallery References RGM-86RF•FA GM III Powered Full Armor (Bulldog) MS Info.jpeg RGM-86RF•FA GM III Powered Full Armor (Bulldog) MS Design.jpeg Notes and Trivia